1. Field of the Invention
The compositions are pyrotechnics which burn to simultaneously produce flickering signals of flame and smoke, and which emit infrared and radar signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compositions presently used for signals produce either steady visible flames or steady visible smoke clouds; improvements in these are directed towards increasing the smoke density or the intensity of the light or its color purity as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,542; 3,488,237; and 3,490,966. Although these prior art compositions are suitable for visible detection, they are not suitable for simultaneous detection by visible, infrared and radar means. New compositions are required to achieve these objectives. The compositions described herein achieve these objectives and further enhance detectability by producing flickering, that is regulated pulses of flame, smoke, infrared and radar signals.